1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to switching elements used in semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to switching elements, resistive random access memory (ReRAM) devices including the same, and methods of manufacturing the switching elements and the ReRAM devices.
2. Related Art
A cross-point cell array structure has been employed in cell array regions of highly integrated semiconductor devices such as resistive random access memory (ReRAM) devices, phase change random access memory (PcRAM) devices, or magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices. The cross-point cell array structure may include a plurality of pillar-shaped cells which are disposed at cross points, where lower electrodes intersect upper electrodes.
In the event that the cross-point cell array structure is employed in a semiconductor device, an undesired sneak current may flow in a cell array region of the semiconductor device, which causes write errors during a write operation or read errors during a read operation. In order to prevent the write errors or the read errors from occurring due to the undesired sneak current, a selection element may be additionally employed in each memory cell of the semiconductor device. A switching element such as a transistor, a diode, a tunnel barrier device, or an ovonic threshold switch has been used as the selection element.